


I Call All The Bullshit

by aliviachan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Superpowers, Worried Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliviachan/pseuds/aliviachan
Summary: An incident occurs at a rave where a group of people end up with superpowers (the same hand-waving bullshit that gives anyone superpowers).They, of course, decide to use their powers for good--with the blessing of local law enforcement, which gains them a few enemies, mostly other people at that rave who also ended up with superpowers but have decided to be evil instead. Also, Derek is trying to control his powers since the last time he was the weakest link. However, his partner is Stiles, and it's hard to control his powers (and emotions) when it comes to Stiles, especially when Stiles is in danger.





	I Call All The Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark/gifts).



> Sorry it's not very long! I am just a humble pinch hitter who wrote this ish in a matter of weeks (sorry if it's shitty)

Derek lounged exhaustively in the worn sofa as Boyd flipped through the channels. Glancing towards his left, Derek silently chuckled at Boyd’s matching look of exhaustion. They both have had equally shitty days. Starting with Headquarters shouting down their throats and basically handing them their asses, as they critiqued and criticized the team’s past  _ performances _ . Boyd nearly had to physically restrain Derek when FBI director Finstock, commented on how useless Derek and the  _ ‘ _ hot headed _ ’ _ one were. After yelling at them, HQ had the audacity to clap them on the back and send them back off into the field for yet another missio. In fucking Alaska. Derek was livid. 

 

When he had told Stiles where he was going, the brunette had nearly laughed himself to a migraine.   

 

With half closed eyes, he watched as his friend flipped between Spongebob and Gravity Falls. As Boyd finally settled on one of the channels, Derek slowly began to drift. 

 

“Go to channel 4!”

 

Startling up, Derek looked towards Scott and Stiles as they raced towards the couch. Scott had eagerly jumped on the loveseat while Stiles casually plopped down next to Derek. Their arms brushed, and Derek could almost feel his stomach exploding. 

 

Being used to their antics, Boyd rolled his eyes as he clicked towards the requested channel. Beside him, Stiles jaw was set as his fingers twitched against his thigh, anger, an emotion that was rare for the man. Frowning in confusion at Stiles’ bad mood, Derek’s curiosity only grew as Stiles forced a fake smile on his face when he realised Derek was looking at him.

 

_ “—is changing their agenda on how things will be run at Titans Tower. Here are a few words from sergeant Alan Deaton,” _ the anchorwoman read out in a monotonous voice. 

 

The camera switched over to Deaton as the man stood in front of FBI Headquarters. Deaton had adjusted his earpiece a few times before he and the new crew finally connected with one another. His expression was stoic as ever and the expression alone grinded Derek’s gears.

 

_ “Sergeant, how are things going to be different? Are you planning on removing or adding any additions to the team? _ ” The woman asked.

 

It took Deaton a second with the lag, but he eventually responded,  _ “things will be different at T-Tower, but I can’t go into detail on what will actually be changing. All I can say is our Titans will be retrained to prevent any further… incidents from happening.” _

 

As a result to Derek’s current state of anger, the vase on the living room table began glowing a dark grey before expanding and then breaking into tiny shards of glass. 

“Ugh, this is such bullshit!” Scott exclaimed as he turned to see Stiles’ eyes burning a bright golden colour. “They can’t keep holding that against _ —” _

 

Before Scott could even finish his sentence, the news channel began to broadcast the clip of Stiles, Scott, Boyd, and Derek chasing down the enemy while destroying the streets of downtown. Derek was using his levitation powers to carry Boyd, while Boyd stretched his arms out to impossible feats as he lifted and threw cars and trucks at the escaping villains. Slightly behind them was Scott, who was transformed as a cheetah, and Stiles who was using his fire abilities to fly and keep up with Scott’s speed. In the video, you could see Stiles shouting and then throwing a giant flame ball that misaimed and instead knocked against Los Angeles City Hall. Before they could see anymore of the clip the television is powered off as Boyd began to notice Stiles heating up.  

 

Frowning, Derek watched as Stiles in a flare of movements stood from the couch and stormed off. 

 

“Bro—” Scott tried in a soothing tone. 

 

“Drop it Scott,” Stiles huffed out. 

 

As Stiles left the room he brushed past Kira who’s mood instantly changed when she detected the sour tension in the room. She turned to look at the rest, and only got a mildly interested shrug from Boyd, and a reassuring smile from Scott who quickly assured her that nothing was wrong. 

 

Derek didn’t pay either of them much mind as he stood and followed after Stiles. Even from his distance, Derek could detect the slight change in temperature as he got closer and closer to Stiles’ room. As Derek turned the corner he ended up faced to a closed door. Stepping towards the door Derek sighed as he lightly knocked.

 

“Unless you are a pound of curly fries accompanied by a jumbo chocolate shake, you are not allowed to enter,” Stiles voice was laced with tiredness and the undertone sprinkle of insecurity that left a bitter feeling in Derek’s stomach.

 

“Stiles, let me in...before I kick the door down,” Despite his words Derek’s voice was soft and soothing. From inside he could hear Stiles make a weak attempt at a laugh before the sound of the lock clicking caught Derek’s attention. Without hesitation, Derek pushed open the door and marched directly to where Stiles was sitting in the windowsill. 

 

Fixing Derek with accusatory look Stiles huffed as Derek got closer, “You aren’t curly fries.”

 

Derek gave him a neutral look of annoyance as he invaded Stiles’ personal space. He pressed Stiles against the cold window as he narrowed his eyes. The aura that clouded the room was overwhelmingly sad, and it caused Derek’s powers to stir restlessly inside of him. He hated this. This by far isn’t the first time that Stiles has kept quiet about his emotions or problems. Sure, it might be a bit hypocritical for Derek to comment about someone else's tendencies to bottle in emotion, but with Stiles it’s just  _ different _ . They were supposed to be partners for fucks sake! Stiles was supposed to be the one trying to coax Derek from out of his room with ridiculous ideas that usually ended with them being in much more trouble than they were to begin with. Derek was supposed to be closed off. Stiles was supposed to be his happiness. This isn’t how it was supposed to work!

 

“Look Der, right now isn’t the best time for whatever the hell this is.” Stiles said as he pushed at Derek’s chest. “If you’re going to say how shitty of a teammate I am than get in line. Half of the world already damn well agrees with you. Besides, don’t you have more important things to do? You could literally go have a detailed conversation with Scott’s dirty underwear and it would still be the same level of impor—”

 

“We are supposed to be a team, Stiles! When were you going to tell me about all the shit Deaton’s been saying about you? When were you going to tell me any of it?”   

 

“Uh, excuse you Mr. Grumpy-Ass, but I’m not obligated to tell you anything. If I want to keep something to myself then I damn well will. The fact that you even feel entitled to my emotions is utter  _ bullshit _ !” Stiles’ eyebrows furrowed as he glared, obviously miffed by Derek’s words.

 

“Oh, and all the times you made me share my emotions was a bunch of bullshit then? Is that what all of this is then?” Derek was pissed. He gritted the words through his teeth as objects began to levitate behind him.

 

Stiles opened his mouth ready to voice his thoughts, but ended up flailing wildly when Derek’s hand clasped over his mouth. 

 

“No! I’m still speaking, asshole,” Derek held his hand to Stiles’ mouth until he was sure the brunette wouldn’t say anything. “Yes, you are a shitty teammate at times. You make decisions on your own without telling anyone. You frequently undermine everyone else’s plans if they don’t line up with your own, and you sure as hell don’t know when enough is enough—”

 

“Way to make a guy feel better about himself,” Stiles grumbled out as he rolled his eyes.

 

“Let me finish,” Derek groaned out exasperatedly, “you may be all of those things, but you are also the strongest person I know. You are smart and more than capable to figure out anything you put your mind to.  Stiles, you are a million leagues above any of us and it fucking confuses me that you don’t realise it. We trust you with our life, and if that doesn’t let you know that you’re important, then at least help your big brain to comprehend that you’re important to me!”

 

Stiles stared down at his hands not knowing what to say in response. It wasn’t fair that Derek said such things to him while he was in such an emotional state of mind. Couldn’t the jerk realise Stiles’ stupid feeling towards him?

 

Before either of them could make the next move, the Titans’ siren blared through the speakers inside the tower. The alarm could be described as something between a guttural cry and a shriek. It was infuriating, it grated the nerves, it made you grind your teeth until it was done. But it was very effective. Especially as the whole team quickly exited their rooms to meet up in the livingroom. 

 

Apparently the enemy, Haileyquill, was organizing a takedown at City National Bank. Her and her goons had everyone hostage, and as usual were doing the most to show off their powers. 

 

The plan was like always; save and don’t kill. 

 

As a unit, they had left in their various forms of transportation. Erica had took to driving her cyborg-mobile with Allison, Lydia, Isaac, and Jackson to accompany her. While everyone else had powers that pretty much allowed them to fly. The only one not flying or doing some form of levitating was Boyd, but that was quickly fixed as Kira held him and carried him as she flew. 

 

When they got there, Derek was not that surprised as he saw hundreds of cop cars circled around the perimeter of the building. There was a crowd of civilians watching in terror as the event played before them. 

 

“Team split up!” Allison shouted over the noise, and as expected, everyone went off with their partners: Scott and Kira, Erica and Boyd, Allison and Lydia, Jackson and Isaac, and Derek and Stiles. 

 

As Derek and Stiles get to their entry point, Stiles took it upon himself to check to see if the coast was clear. The brunette waiteed a few long silent seconds before motioning for Derek to follow him. Around them, marbel had fallen from the walls and were scattered about in an array of destruction. Stiles, being him, kicked a few fragments of marble along the way as they got closer and closer to their target point. They were about to turn the corner but froze as something cold is hurled between them. Immediately getting on guard, they glanced at each other before looking towards the enemy. Stood before them was a group of men all looking smug as the supposed leader of them held a giant ice ball in his hands. 

 

Stiles visibly tensed, but didn't let it affect him too much as his hands began to radiate fire. 

 

In that frozen second between stand off and fighting Derek saw the enemies eyes flick from him to Stiles. Their faces are unreadable, no fear, no invitational smirk. Derek was praying on them making the mistake of trying to take him out first, and they didn’t. In that instant they charged at Stiles, ignoring Derek. But things don't go their way, not at all. In seconds Derek had taken two and Stiles three. 

 

They made their way closer to where the hostages were being held, and come face to face with the sight of the other Titans fighting Haileyquill, and her main team of bodyguards. Before Derek could say anything Stiles was already jumping into action.

 

Derek followed after without hesitation. He picked up a fallen piece of pillar and shoved the seat into his attacker’s face, stunning him, following it up with a punch to the temple to knock him out. He flipped the pillar around and caught another attacker’s arm in the giant holes when he tried to take swing, following it up with a quick jab to the nose. Stiles caught the wrist of an attacker as he tried to punch him, turned and used his momentum to toss the goon into the table. The next punch sent Stiles’ way was caught and met with a series of quick hits to the pressure points along the arm, disabling it.

Derek used the pillar and trapped arm to move the dazed man to the side where he slumped against the wall. Derek stepped over him and ducked a punch to the face from his next target. A side kick to the inside of his leg, just above the knee, sent him to his knees and Derek boxed his ears for good measure. The last man standing was already injured by Stiles, but he was still going. Derek grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him bodily away from Stiles, into a nearby pillar, dazing him. Derek shoved him toward his friends at the wall and then stood next to Stiles.

“You good?” Derek asked.

Stiles nodded, but spoke to soon as a ray of energy hit his chest causing him to fly back into the walls. Derek’s word shattered as he instinctively ran towards Stiles to make sure he was okay. He only gets a few feet closer to where Stiles had landed, and from what he could see through all the smoke, his partner was unconscious and probably bleeding from the force of impact. He’s about to close in on Stiles, but is stopped by a bunch of guards surrounding him instead. 

His anger flared and for a few second he doesn’t feel in control of himself. He could feel his powers acting solely on the influence of his emotions, and doesn’t think anything of it as guards go flying against the walls. He faintly heard a few neck breaking, but paid no mind to it as he rushed the rest of the way to Stiles. 

“H-hey, hey! Stiles you gotta get up,” Derek’s voice was frantic as he pushed fragments of stone off of Stiles’ body, “please Stiles! You have to get up.” his eyes were stinging from his unshed tears, and if it were possible, he felt as if his heart had slowly began to break. 

“D… der?” Stiles voice was weak as he slowly regained consciousness. 

Derek let out a strained sigh, and couldn't really do much to stop himself before he was hoisting Stiles up in  his arms and flying off to safety. Looking over his shoulder, Derek caught Boyd’s eyes and mouthed a simple thank you when his friend gave him a assuring smile. 

As they got back to the tower, Derek made quick work on laying Stiles down and getting ice on his injuries. Super healing be damned. Propping Stiles’ head up on the pillows, Derek sighed as he fussed with the blankets. He could feel the heat radiating off of Stiles’ skin, and logically Derek knew that Stiles ran warm, but at this moment it only worried him even more.  

It only took a few minutes, but soon Stiles began to stir to full consciousness. His eyes blinked open dazedly as he took in his surroundings. “Der?”

“Shh, I got you,” Derek rushed to say as he helped Stiles to sit up. 

The ice packs had melted and as a result Stiles carelessly tossed them off the bed. It took Stiles a few minutes to process what happened. Derek could see Stiles brain working at quick rates to comprehend what had just taken place.  

“What about the team? They  _ need  _ you Derek, you can’t just fucking leave them because I’m fucking usel—” Stiles started but found it difficult to continue as Derek’s lips pressed against his own.  

Derek kissed him and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. Derek’s hand rested below his ear, his thumb caressing Stiles’ cheek as their breaths mingled. Stiles ran his fingers down Derek’s back, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them, and he could feel the beating of Derek’s heart against his chest.

 

Stiles was the first to pull back in an attempt to catch his breath. As he breathed, Derek began to leave a endless trail of kisses from the corner of Stiles’ mouth to the junction between shoulder and neck. Beneath him he could feel Stiles shiver, and the feeling alone encouraged him to continue his assault. The only reason that Derek even stopped kissing and sucking on Stiles’ neck was because the brunette pulled at his hair, and guided him up so they were kissing again. 

 

“If you call yourself  _ useless  _ or not  _ important  _ again i’m going to make you levitate for the rest of eternity,” Derek halfheartedly threatened against his mouth as Stiles wrapped his lengthy arms around his neck.  

 

“Mhm… you wouldn’t dare,” Stiles smiled softly at the sentiment as he leaned his head up to Derek’s again to connect their lips once again. 

 

This time when they pulled apart it’s Derek’s doing. Stiles whined and chased after the kisses, but eventually settled as Derek rolled them over so they were moreorless hugging in the middle of the bed. Derek traced his fingers over Stiles lower back and sighed contently when Stiles leaned into his touch. 

 

Their silence was somehow comforting and spoke for itself, it was peaceful in a way where you could feel at home and know that no matter what was happening, they would forever be there for one another.

 

“Derek,” Stiles had breathed out after a few minutes. 

 

“Hmm?”

 

“If this is all a fever dream, I’m going to burn all of your books and call  _ all  _ of the bullshit.”

 

“Shut up and go to sleep,” Derek answered, putting enough of a distance between them to put a palm to one of Stiles’ cheeks, thumb rubbing over his lips once before he leaned down to press a soft kiss there.

  
  


  
  
  



End file.
